Tissue cells of a human body are sometimes stimulated by inner or outer harmful factors which make them ill. As a result, the number of ill cells increases rapidly, and the ill cells transfer to healthy tissues. Thus a tumor is formed. Tumors include benign tumors and malignant tumors. Compared with benign tumors, malignant tumors are hard to cure, and do a greater harm to human bodies.
At the present time, 5,000,000 people die every year because of tumors, and malignant tumors are the main killer. With the development of medical sciences, a lot of advanced tumor diagnostic methods and treatment methods are provided. Tumor treatment methods mainly include surgery, chemotherapy and actinotheraphy. In a chemotherapy treatment, health of a tumor patient is generally threatened by yet-to-solved limitations and drawbacks of low medication precision, which distributes toxicity of medicines to the human bodies. Therefore, how to achieve a maximum curative effect with a minimum medicine dosage, and how to improve the medication precision are the problems people eager to overcome.
Recent research discovers that energy generated by shock wave lithotripsy (SWL) can produce tiny bubbles around cells. These tiny bubbles form non-permanent holes in the cell membranes. Thus, the permeability of the cell membranes is improved, and better medicine absorbency is achieved. U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,264 discloses a method for improving the permeability of cell membranes. The method applies a first pulsed wave (PW) and a second PW to produce tiny bubbles around cells. These tiny bubbles form non-permanent holes in the cell membrane to improve the permeability of the cell membranes. The method increases the permeability of cell membrane to 90%. Therefore a low medicine dosage is needed. However, the method does not disclose how to precisely locate the target cells and how to improve the medication precision. Thus, a method for precisely locating target cells and improving medication precision is desired.